El Beso del Hada Verde
by Deirdried
Summary: El Hada Verde es como un demonio que desea apoderarse de tu alma, y te entrega una gran satisfacción a cambio, pero aunque te agrade, recuerda: Ella no es tu amiga.


El Beso del Hada Verde.

Estás llorando, pero no sabes por qué. Las sensaciones se arremolinan en tu mente, muchos recuerdos gritan en tu cabeza, pidiendo ser escuchados. Sabes que hay algo que te perturba, y escuchas que alguien ríe, ¿pero quién, qué cosa? No lo sabes, no quieres saberlo. No quieres recordarlo, pero debes. Y te acuestas en el suelo, y te acurrucas, y sientes un olor fuerte y ácido que parece quemar tus fosas nasales. Sigues llorando, te arrepientes. Si tan sólo… si tan sólo.

El tiempo se alarga, ¿o se acorta? No lo sabes. El espacio se transforma a tu alrededor, y sólo sientes el mareo y la desdicha, la rabia y la inmensa tristeza en la que estás sumido. Si tan sólo… si tan sólo.

La calle está fría, oscura y desierta; tú caminas por la acera húmeda, sin prestar demasiada atención a tu alrededor. No tienes miedo de que puedan robarte, matarte incluso. No tienes miedo, casi lo deseas.

No sabes con certeza a dónde te diriges, sólo estás consciente de que cada paso que das te aleja un poco de ella. Aprietas los puños con fuerza, y frunces tu boca en un rictus de cólera. Intentas no llorar, pero no puedes evitarlo. Sabes que te ves patético y eso te molesta, pero lo que más te molesta es que no puedes evitar que esas lágrimas calientes bajen de tus ojos, recorriendo tus mejillas, quemándolas a su paso. Ahogas un sollozo en tu garganta, y te secas la cara con brusquedad. Los hombres no lloran. Los hombres como tú, menos aún.

Ves las luces de un bar un poco más adelante. Ni siquiera te detienes a pensarlo: empujas la puerta. El aire viciado, cargado de humo de cigarrillos y música ruidosa te golpea en la cara, y, de pronto, te das cuenta de que no quieres estar en ese lugar. Pero te quedas, sólo para castigarte a ti mismo al hacer algo que no deseas, en un impulso masoquista e inútil.

Te diriges a la barra, y te sientas.

-¿Qué te sirvo? -la voz del hombre, con un vago acento francés, no te produce ninguna sensación.

-No sé, quiero algo fuerte. Lo más fuerte que tenga -pides, y lo miras desafiante. El hombre te sonríe ligeramente.

-Podría servirte un vaso de tequila, vodka o Bacardi, pero… ¿sabes? Tengo algo mucho mejor -te dice, casi en un susurro pero que es perfectamente audible para ti.

-¿Qué es? -preguntas, tu curiosidad se ha despertado.

-La llaman Absenta, o "El hada verde" -hace una pausa, en la que te mira con intensidad, deseando saber si serás capaz de probarla- es un licor de ajenjo, que se sirve con agua y azúcar; y es lo más fuerte que tengo.

-Entonces sírvemelo -tu voz sale clara y límpida de tu garganta, aunque por dentro estás temblando de rabia y de dolor.

El hombre ríe, va a atender a otro cliente que acaba de sentarse; y entonces regresa, cargando consigo una botella sin ninguna etiqueta, que contiene un líquido verde… verde, justo el mismo verde de los ojos de la mujer que deseas no recordar. Y, por un momento, estás a punto de pedirle que retire la bebida de tu vista, pero te contienes.

-Escucha bien, muchacho; el Hada Verde es como un demonio que desea apoderarse de tu alma, y te entrega una gran satisfacción a cambio, pero aunque te agrade, recuerda: Ella no es tu amiga. No por nada es una bebida prohibida -y vuelve a reír, y a ti suben unos escalofríos inexplicables por tu columna vertebral, al ver su sonrisa sin un colmillo.

Lo ves sacar una copa un poco extraña, es de base corta y bastante grande, en la que sirve una medida del licor, y luego, pone una cuchara de plata con la forma de un cráneo sobre la copa. Lo ves colocar, además, un terrón de azúcar sobre la parte cóncava de la cuchara y luego vierte agua de una jarra de cristal sobre el terrón, que se derrite a medida que el líquido transparente cae.

No estás seguro de si es por el agua o el azúcar, pero la bebida se ha tornado de un color blancuzco que te recuerda un poco a la leche. El hombre desliza la copa a través de la barra de mármol hacia ti, y tú la tocas con tu mano. Sientes que está fría, y la acercas a tus labios.

Amargo, amargo como nunca antes habías sentido. Te dan ganas de escupirlo, pero no lo haces. El hombre de la barra te mira con atención, una pequeña sonrisa burlona se forma en su cara, cuando tragas. Te parece haber sentido el sabor de la hiel de las entrañas del mismo diablo, y haces una mueca por ello. Pero al mismo tiempo, te sientes bien. Te sientes como todo un hombre, satisfecho, ya que has sido capaz de tomar ese trago, y, aunque no estás seguro de si quieres más, vuelves a beber.

Frío y caliente se mezclan y se funden en una sensación extraña que jamás habías experimentado antes. Sientes el líquido bajar, quemando tu boca y tu garganta, y sintiendo que ese es el sabor del fracaso, de la gloria; el sabor de la vida misma.

-Bien hecho, muchacho -el hombre de la barra te sonríe, ese hueco en su dentadura te llama mucho la atención, no puedes dejar de mirarlo- bébetelo con calma; no voy a servirte más que esa copa.

Asientes, consciente de que no quieres otra copa más. Ni siquiera quieres lo que queda de esa misma copa. Pero sabes que vas a beberlo. Eres un experto en contradecirte a ti mismo, en hacer lo contrario a lo que deseas.

-Por cierto, te pediré discreción acerca de esto. La absenta está prohibida, _más aún ésta_, y yo te la estoy vendiendo clandestinamente. Así que no vayas divulgándolo por ahí.

-¿Cómo que "más aún ésta"? -no se lo vas a decir a nadie, no quieres que nadie sepa que has venido a emborracharte por ella. Por _ella._ El hombre vuelve a reír.

-Esta es de las viejas, muchacho. No tiene los controles que se exigen, esta es de la buena -y te guiña un ojo, para luego irse, dejándote solo. No sabes bien a lo que se refiere, pero tampoco te importa. Tú sólo quieres emborracharte hasta que todos tus problemas queden lejos, muy lejos.

La botella ha quedado frente a ti, y no puedes evitar pensar en sus ojos. Los ojos de ella. Das otro trago, que deslizas rápido por tu garganta. Y, de pronto, ya no es tan amargo como se te había antojado antes. De hecho, ahora te sabe como a anís. Y quieres que vuelva a ser como hace un rato. Ese sabor te gustaba, porque te impedía pensar. Así que te fijas en que el hombre de la barra no esté mirándote, y agregas un poco más de licor a tu vaso, para luego dejar la botella donde estaba.

Te sorprende la forma en que te ha costado agarrar la botella, como si no tuvieses pleno control de tu brazo; y entonces miras a tu alrededor, y parece que todo gira. ¿Te has mareado con apenas tres tragos? Ríes, sin una pizca de humor, en una risa más bien desesperada. Y te acuerdas de ella, _Sakura._

Aprietas la copa con fuerza, mientras le das otro trago. Ella nunca te dijo que te amaba. Y sonríes, casi con cinismo. Tú sí se lo habías dicho, más de un millón de veces; y ella sólo te miraba y se quedaba en silencio, o reía, o te besaba. Pero jamás había dicho que ella también lo hacía. Y te diste cuenta, pero decidiste no prestar atención, pensando que quizás ella era simplemente muy reservada, callada respecto a sus sentimientos, pero en el fondo, siempre supiste que Sakura nunca te había amado. Y te lo negaste a ti mismo, lo ignoraste deliberadamente, porque estabas enamorado.

La mujer que se sienta a tu lado te mira con una sonrisa descarada. La observas con cuidado, tus manos están temblando. Su piel es blanca, como la leche; su pelo es del color del cobre, y sus ojos de mirada felina son tan verdes como la absenta, tan verdes como los ojos de Sakura.

-¿Qué haces tan solo, guapo? -su voz se desliza por tus oídos, igual que el bretel de su vestido verde corto, que cae por su hombro con suavidad; esperando a que ella lo levante; esperando a que tú lo levantes tal vez.

-Beber -respondes con sequedad, para luego llevarte la copa a los labios y darle un trago largo. Te sorprende su inexplicable belleza, que ahora ves con más nitidez. Ella sonríe nuevamente.

Se te ocurre que se parece a una serpiente, no sabes bien por qué. Quizás sea la forma en que se mueve y la forma en que te mira; y la forma en que su lengua se pasea por sus labios teñidos de rojo; como si se relamiera, gustosa. Como si urdiera un plan macabro en su cabeza, pero a ti no te importa demasiado.

-Soy Hiromi -su voz te envuelve como si se tratase de terciopelo. Su mirada verde, de intenso verde, no se despega de tus ojos negros.

-Sasuke -le respondes, esforzándote por abrir tu boca, no quieres hablar con ella.

¿Por qué no quieres? Ella es preciosa, perfecta, podrías decir, y parece estar interesada en ti. Pero ella no es Sakura.

Sakura, Sakura, Sakura... El nombre que no puedes apartar de tu mente, la mujer a la que debes apartar de tu vida. Fuiste a darle una sorpresa y tú has resultado el único sorprendido. Tu novia, a quien amabas casi más que a tu propia vida, a quien aún amas, y a quien no vas a dejar de amar aunque te duela: enredada con _ese_ desconocido.

Le das el último trago a tu copa, y la dejas sobre la mesada, tratando de no hacer sonido alguno. Hiromi se levanta, se acerca a ti. Susurra tu nombre en tu oído, y un escalofrío te recorre la nuca. _Mal presagio_, grita una voz dentro de tu cabeza, una voz que ignoras; como siempre lo has hecho.

-Vámonos, Sasuke.

Y te toma de la mano, y te levantas; y miras hacia donde está el hombre de la barra, conversando animadamente con un cliente. Echas mano de la botella de absenta sin que nadie te vea, y sigues a la mujer de pelo cobrizo que camina contoneándose hacia la puerta del bar. No reparas en el hecho de que ni siquiera has pagado. Te cuesta un poco mantener el equilibrio. Qué va, te cuesta bastante. Y sólo has tenido una copa.

Sales a la calle, y ella está esperándote allí afuera.

-Sabes lo quieres, y yo también lo sé… y quiero que lo tengas -dice.

Y su mirada te invita a seguirla, y tú obedeces porque no sabes qué más hacer. Caminas torpemente, utilizando las paredes como guía, como apoyo para no caer. Y le das sorbos a la botella, alcohol puro bajando por tu garganta, sientes que la quema, pero no te importa. Sientes que el líquido es increíblemente amargo, y que su sabor se impregna en tu boca para siempre.

Estás ebrio. Completamente ebrio. Eres consciente de ello. Pero no sabes nada más.

-Sasuke, por aquí… No te detengas.

No te preguntas por qué su voz llega tan claramente hasta ti desde su distancia. Sólo obedeces. Y la alcanzas, porque ella se ha detenido. Y señala hacia arriba, hacia una ventana, y te sonríe con esa sonrisa que se te antoja _peligrosa. _Te besa en los labios, y su roce te quema la boca, y te quema la piel, pero no te apartas. Entierra sus manos en tus cabellos negros y brillantes, tan oscuros y suaves como las plumas de un cuervo, y te besa con pasión, pero tú no correspondes. Sólo te quedas parado ahí, dejándola hacer.

Y de pronto, te parece que todo es un sueño, y esa creencia se afianza mientras subes las escaleras del edificio, sujetándote de la barandilla con fuerza, con la botella de verde licor aún en tus manos. Le das un trago largo que parece encenderte por dentro, cuando los borrosos números _316_ aparecen en tu campo visual.

Toc, toc, toc. Escuchas los golpes, casi sin ser consciente de que tú eres el que los ha dado. Toc, toc, toc, una vez más. La puerta del departamento de Sakura. Pero no se abre. Quizás ella está ocupada, sí, eso es lo más probable. Ocupada acostándose otra vez con _ese_ tipo; o con algún otro, quién sabe. Toc, toc, toc. Comienzas a perder la paciencia. Recuerdas la tez morena, las manos que cubrían el frágil cuerpo de _tu_ novia; y la rabia se aglomera en tus ojos, en tu boca, en tus manos; y en todo tu cuerpo. La ira hierve en tu sangre, recorre todo tu cuerpo en furiosas oleadas que imaginas que tienen un intenso color carmesí.

Al fin, la puerta se abre. Sakura está frente a ti, un camisón color crema cubre su cuerpo blanco, su pelo rosa corto cae sobre su frente, sus ojos _verdes_ muestran una mirada de confusión.

-¿Sasuke? ¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde? -su vocecilla aniñada te hace dirigir la vista hacia sus labios. Labios rosados entreabiertos. Y quieres besarla, y sigues tu impulso, y ella no se mueve al comienzo, pero luego te aparta- ¡Estás borracho!

-Yo no… -casi no logras reconocer tu propia voz, tu lengua se hace pesada y te cuesta articular palabras.

-¡Apestas a alcohol! -su voz te reprocha.

Y no entiendes por qué. ¿Qué tendría ella que reprocharte, cuando ella ha sido la primera en fallar? La empujas hacia adentro del departamento, con brusquedad; y cierras la puerta detrás de ti.

-Yo te amaba, yo te amo, Sakura, preciosa… -sientes las lágrimas aglomerarse en tus ojos, luchando por salir, y tú luchas, a tu vez, por detenerlas- yo… te habría entregado mi vida si la hubieses querido. ¿Por qué me traicionaste?

Ella no responde, solamente retrocede. Tu rostro es una máscara de dolor y agonía.

-¿Qué tiene él que no tenga yo? -no te percatas de que has elevado la voz. Y tampoco te das cuenta de que en tus ojos negros, lo único que se ve es una furia atroz, la misma furia que carcome tu razón.

-N-no lo sé, Sasuke… -suena frágil, pero no te conmueve. Piensas que es una perra mentirosa, que finge, que es falsa. Acortas la distancia entre ustedes con una zancada- estás asustándome.

Y sonríes, porque te encanta. Te encanta esa mirada aterrorizada que tiñe sus ojos verdes. Apartas los mechones de pelo rosa claro que están sobre la frente de ella, y la miras. Qué mujer tan hermosa. _Tu_ mujer. No, ella no es solamente tuya. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado engañándote? Jugando contigo. Tomó tu corazón en sus manos, jugó con él como si se tratase de un estúpido trozo de carne sin valor y luego lo tiró lejos de ella, lejos de ti mismo.

-Maldita -un susurro lleno de rabia surge de algún lugar, no te das cuenta de que proviene de tu garganta, y la agarras por el cuello.

La levantas, hasta que sus pies dejan de tocar el suelo, y aprietas más, y más, aunque ella mueva sus brazos y trate de decirte que la sueltes. No lo harás. No vas a soltarla. Sólo quieres oír como crujen las vértebras de su cuello bajo la fuerza de tus grandes manos. Y disfrutas viendo cómo la vida la abandona, cómo sus últimas fuerzas se agotan, te deleita encontrarte con que eres amo y señor de la situación, te sientes poderoso, sientes que tú la controlas. ¿Realmente lo haces? Eso no importa, porque te gusta sentirte poderoso. Y ella lentamente, deja de luchar. Se ha quedado quieta. Y entonces la sueltas, y su cuerpo cae al suelo como si fuera una muñeca de trapo. Sin vida.

No sabes cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que has estado en el bar, desde que entraste a su departamento; no sabes en qué momento has dejado la botella en el suelo, tampoco importa, porque quieres un trago más, y, aunque se ha derramado el líquido verde sobre la alfombra, inundando el espacio entero con su fuerte olor acre, aún queda para un último trago, que, más que amargo, sabe salado igual que tus lágrimas.

Miras a la chica que yace en el suelo, su cuello amoratado, sus ojos abiertos mirando a algún lugar que no puedes precisar. Hiromi está a tu lado, y se ríe. Sus carcajadas resuenan en tu mente, en tus oídos, ya no sabes dónde. De pronto se han convertido en tus propias carcajadas, histéricas, como si te hubieras vuelto loco. Y miras una vez más, y, a duras penas, asimilas lo que ha pasado.

Por eso estabas llorando. Tu cuerpo tiembla sin control, y lanzas la botella contra la pared, el cristal estalla en miles de astillas. Y recuerdas que el hombre de la barra te lo había advertido:

"_El Hada Verde es como un demonio que desea apoderarse de tu alma, y te entrega una gran satisfacción a cambio, pero aunque te agrade, recuerda: Ella no es tu amiga."_

El Hada Verde es como un demonio… Ella no es tu amiga. El Hada Verde es como un demonio; ella no es tu amiga. Desea apoderarse de tu alma, y te entrega una gran satisfacción a cambio. El Hada Verde es como un demonio, ella no es tu amiga.

Sus palabras siguen resonando en tu cabeza dolorida, sientes que tu mente colapsa, ya no sabes qué es lo que fue real, aún parece que estás dentro de un sueño, y sólo puedes desear que así sea, que vas a despertar y nada de esto habrá ocurrido jamás. Y verás a Sakura, durmiendo a tu lado, y sonreirás, y dirás: "qué pesadilla tan horrible…"

Pero sabes que no es un sueño. Lo sabes porque sientes en tu boca un sabor amargo, que sabes que no se irá jamás. El fuego de un beso que no deseabas, pero que no has podido rechazar. El sabor del beso del Hada Verde.


End file.
